


Well Suited

by LanternJawedStudmuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Tailoring, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanternJawedStudmuffin/pseuds/LanternJawedStudmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the biggest red carpet event of the season, pop star Roxas would only trust one specific tailor to make him look his best.</p><p>For a celebrity AU prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Suited

Preparing for an A-list client was ludicrously time consuming, and incredibly tedious. However, Axel only had the one person he considered top-tier – nothing to balk at, given his high-end clientele – so it wasn't a regular enough process to irritate him.

Scour the carpet for stray pins and pick up every single one. Vacuum, steam, give it about five minutes to dry. Shine up the wall-to-wall mirror. Add all those pins to the cushioned part of his belt and rearrange them for easy removal. Pretty up the dressing room. It wasn't just about the impression he wanted to make; it was about _treating his customer_ and keeping him coming back.

Not that Roxas would ever go anywhere else for tailoring.

Shrouded in a heavy coat and hood over his distinctive hair, Roxas approached the door to the stylish little downtown nook and dismissed his driver at the door. In the time it'd taken them to park and for the street to clear enough for safety, he'd become... just _barely_ late.

Damn it. He'd been so close to being on time. His manager was right in thinking that a coat and some sunglasses might not obscure him well enough, though, and if he'd been recognized as a pop star on the way in... that would make him a lot later.

At least he didn't need an escort into the building. Axel worked exclusively by appointment only, as only the very successful could get away with doing, and he was always mindful to make sure Roxas's never crossed paths with someone else's. Entering the shop, he saw only one person – Axel's assistant, a tiny dark-haired girl he'd forgotten to get the name of many moons ago and now felt too embarrassed to ask it. She was behind a desk and in front of a long rack of garment bags, all labeled and ready for pick-up, eyes on her computer and store phone to her ear. Politely, he tried not to eavesdrop on the appointment she was making, and glanced at the walls from frame to frame. He'd seen them all many times; photographs of clothing Axel had made, drawn designs of models... All chic, which kind of didn't fit the actual impression Axel _himself_ made.

He was the kind of guy to have a television mounted in the corner of his work space, after all. He claimed it was to give his clients something to pay attention to while they stood around and let him put pins in their clothes, but Roxas knew better.

There was a click, and Roxas's gaze snapped back to the girl at the counter. He approached and presented his appointment card, mumbling, “For eleven-thirty.”

She took the card and nodded, abandoning her post to take him up the stairs, which he could have done himself if not for procedure. With the softest rap of her knuckles against the door on the landing, she pushed it open and held it for him.

Immediately, Axel looked up from his pins to the clock. “Two minutes behind. Never have I been so disrespected.”

“Sorry about that.” Roxas pulled the hood and glasses down, the door swinging shut behind him. “I had to film for these pre-show interviews and it ran overtime.”

His interview would be featured in commercials for the next two weeks, trying to build hype for the already widely talked-about awards show. He’d be avoiding screens more than usual.

Axel shook his head, going to one of the many clothing racks. “Afraid I'll have to turn you away.”

“You're going to let me be seen on the red carpet with clothes sagging off of me?” he protested, taking off the coat.

“What do you have to worry about? You'd make anything look good.” Grabbing the hanger with Roxas's tux, Axel waited for Roxas to drop the coat in one of the armchairs before holding it out to him. “Go on, get changed.”

“Thanks.” Roxas accepted it and whisked off to the nearby curtain. “I really am sorry about being late. I'll be extra cooperative to make up for it.”

Clothing rustled and was thrown up over the bar hastily. Axel grinned, sinking into his other chair.

“Don't worry about it, I know you're in demand. How were the interviews?”

Roxas gave a noncommittal grunt. “I had to say nice things about my competition. Some of them were easy, 'cause I do like them. Some of them I've never even met.”

“What'd you say for those? Vague compliments about that one charity they sponsor or that one song they did?”

“I can't remember. I black out for interviews most of the time.”

“I'll start making you cheat-sheets,” Axel offered.

Roxas snorted, starting to button up his shirt and fixing the slacks at his waist. “You're so kind.”

“I could sew the latest entertainment news into your sleeves.”

With a small shake of his head, Roxas pointed out, “You'd have to pull it all out every week. Can't let my sleeves be out of touch.”

Dang. This tuxedo had been bought with the closest thing to his measurements, and they still felt like they were hanging off of him. He'd be stuck bringing suspenders back into style, if Axel couldn't fix them... and that wouldn't do much to help how ridiculously wide they were. Stepping out from behind the curtain, Roxas left the jacket so he could work on the pants first.

“Sounds like you'd need more appointments. Easily the best idea I've ever had,” Axel boasted, and stood back up with a smirk. He gestured to where Roxas needed to stand, as if he didn't already know.

“You just want to be paid for custom embroidery on a weekly basis.”

Roxas stood before the mirror on the raised floor, going perfectly still for Axel to get to work. Already pinching the sides at the waist, Axel tried to sound wounded without being too distracted by the job in front of him. “I can't just want to see you? You think I'm driven by _greed?_ ”

“I think it's _both_. You know I won't let you work for free.”

“I'd give you a discount, anyway. It'd give me an embarrassment-free reason to keep Entertainment Tonight on in the background.”

Out came the pins, emulating a new side seam and holding the pants up where they were supposed to be.

“You are such a sucker for gossip,” Roxas snorted, watching him in the mirror. “I'd judge you, except half of it is about me.”

“More than half,” Axel corrected unabashedly. “Legs apart.”

Obligingly, he shifted to stand with them about a foot apart, looking idly at the carpet while Axel knelt down to work on his inseam. “Is it that much now?”

“You've been single a criminally long time,” Axel clicked his tongue as though aghast by this report. “You're also being seen with a different girl every week. There's a lot to speculate on.”

“Better to do that than try to match schedules with one girl.” Roxas would have shrugged, but couldn't help the niggling paranoia that doing so might someone cause his legs to move. His eyes had found Axel again, watching him work, but at least found the mirror instead of straight down between his legs.

“Ah, the curse of a busy schedule,” Axel drawled sagely, a smirk on his face.

“I know that makes me sound heartless.”

“Nah.” Sitting back a bit, Axel inspected the inseam and deemed it satisfactory. “Careful when you stand up straight.”

“You don't have to tell me I don't want pins in my crotch.” Mindfully, Roxas readjusted his feet.

“As someone showing professional interest in your crotch, I'm obligated to warn you.”

“Your interest is appreciated.”

With an exaggerated wink, Axel shifted over to start fixing the line of one leg – they'd fit just fine, but shape-wise, he could do better. “So is it another girl-du-jour for the red carpet, or are you going stag?”

“Neither. Olette and I are going together.”

Axel paused. “Olette? Huh.”

They'd talked about Roxas's private social life before, and Olette's was a familiar name. He'd occasionally gotten the impression that she might be dating another of Roxas's friends – Pence, the up-and-coming director – but... perhaps that wasn't the case, which would mean...

“Yeah. As friends.”

“As friends,” Axel repeated. “Well, it's definitely more practical than going with some starlet...”

“She doesn't mind getting a bit of attention. She said it sounded like fun.”

“There's some logic in that. She excited?” Of course she was. She was going to a party hosted by the biggest entertainment industry in the country, on the arm of one of the hottest artists in popular music.

“Oh, yeah,” Roxas replied with a slight smile. “I had to foot most of the cost of her dress, though.”

“Presents and parties,” Axel whistled. “You sure this is a 'just friends' deal?”

Off-guard, Roxas raised an eyebrow with a mite of offense. “You don't believe I can give presents to my friends without deeper meaning?”

“She _is_ the only girl you have any regular contact with.”

“Yeah, go figure, I have a female friend.” His annoyance was starting to show. “It was my idea to get her the dress. If she didn't have a designer's name to give, she'd be embarrassed by reporters all night.”

“I just mean... She is _socially acceptable._ ”

Some of the irritation faded, and Roxas sighed. “It's part of my job. You know it is.”

“I know.” Hemming the pant leg to an appropriate length, Axel remained zeroed in on it until he sensed he was being stared at. His eyes flickered up with a vague grin. “Forget about it.”

“... If you say so.” The last of his vexation evaporated, and Roxas was left with a twinge of regret. Axel returned to his task, appraising the pant leg he was just about finished with. If he covered up the mostly-untouched one, he found that they actually made Roxas's legs (well, leg) look longer.

“These are starting to look good...”

“That's what I come to you for,” Roxas commented lightly, trying to roll with the change in topic.

“I thought it was my winning personality bringing you back.”

“Well, I don't mind the conversation. That's rare.”

In sympathy, Axel patted his leg – carefully. “I'm not sure being a celebrity is necessarily _for_ you, in that case.”

“You think I should give it up?” Roxas inquired. “Get married, have a few kids and fade into obscurity?”

“You could crash at my place until the tabloids forget how to spell your name.”

The grin that crossed his face could almost be called affectionate. “Too bad. I spent too much time training my voice. Now I don't know how to do anything else.”

Axel sighed. “We'll just have to run away together. Go south. Busk on street corners while I repair clothes.”

“How romantic.”

“It may lack glamour, but it's the stuff of romantic comedies.”

Just those two words in conjunction made Roxas's nose wrinkle. “That's not in my contract.”

“I'll draw one up.”

Axel was moving on to the other hem, and Roxas's worries were determined to overshadow everything. The question was too pressing, and his tone became serious as he asked, “You're not really upset about this event, are you?”

Suddenly, Axel was _very focused_ on pinning. “Why would I be?”

“Because I'm going with a date...” Intently, Roxas watched his face.

“I knew you would be,” Axel muttered, nearly talking into his hem.

“But it bothers you.”

“I _expected_ some girl you barely knew and didn't care about. That's all.”

“That wouldn't be very fair to the girl,” Roxas countered. “Anyway, I'd rather go with a friend who might be able to make the night fun for me.”

“I know that. That's what I was about to follow up with,” Axel agreed, face far too composed for Roxas's liking, and he started shaping the other pant leg. “I'd rather you go and have a relatively good time with a friend. So I'm not upset.”

“You're sure about that?”

“I'm _jealous_. Not upset,” Axel finally clarified with a dismissive air. “And not because you're going with a friend...” Carefully, he withdrew another sharp pin from his belt to slide lengthwise through the fabric. “Because you could never go with me.”

Roxas fell silent. There was nothing he could say that could allay those feelings. They'd been over that, before.

With an air of finality, Axel concluded, “It's nothing to worry about.”

“... I told you... Maybe when I'm older and my demographic changes, or I'm not popular anymore...” Roxas began weakly.

“What'd I just say?” Axel looked up at him and grinned. Roxas's heart ached a little.

“I know, I just-... I'm not any happier about it than you are.”

“I know.” Finished with the leg, Axel sat back, cocking his head with the vaguest air of suggestion. “Want to ditch the pants and I'll make it better?”

Roxas stared. “... Are you serious?”

“Yeah...” Axel smirked, almost purring. “'Cause I'm done with them and I need to fix your jacket.”

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Roxas stepped back down and unbuttoned the pants, very delicate in removing them. Axel's gaze flickered over him almost too quickly to notice, straightening up.

“I'll grab that for you.”

“Thanks.” Roxas went to set them gingerly aside, still trying to decide whether or not Axel had meant what he _thought_ he meant, and Axel fetched the jacket off the hanger.

“This looks _huge._ ”

“You mean I can't fill it out.”

“You're a pop singer, not a linebacker,” Axel remarked. He was exaggerating quite a lot – most of the issues appeared to be from the length, not the width. Approaching, he held it up to help put it on him, and Roxas slid his arms into it.

He let Axel dress him more than was strictly needed, and get closer than was professional. Roxas held his breath when he started to do up the buttons with skilled, slender fingers, and felt electricity under his skin when Axel ran them down his arms under the pretense of smoothing fabric.

“... I was wrong,” Axel determined, looking him over. “This is a good look.”

He especially liked the lack of pants.

Roxas had tensed a little in expectation, lowering his voice. “You know you shouldn't tease your VIP clients. We're supposed to be sensitive.”

“ _How_ sensitive?” Axel leaned in close enough for Roxas to feel him radiate with heat, teeth gently catching his earlobe. It sent a little shock through his buzzing system.

“Nn...” His eyes slipped closed. “That's privileged information. You'd have to find out.”

Axel hummed lightly. “... Once I'm done with the jacket. Can't risk ruining it.”

With the confirmation that this was _going_ somewhere, Roxas's impatience spiked to catch up with intrigue. “How much work does it need?”

“Arms, shoulders, waist.” Axel went to stand behind him and kissed his neck, and Roxas managed not to shiver with only a little difficulty. “Not in that order.”

It was amazing, how swiftly Axel could work when he wanted to be done with it. Roxas could tell in moments like this one that he dragged out their tailoring sessions – probably for the sake of spending time with him – when he could've been this efficient all the time.

“You know,” Axel started, withdrawing pins one after the other, “I scheduled you for an hour extra.”

Roxas turned his head in amused disbelief. “And _you_ gave me a hard time for being two minutes late?”

“Two _precious_ minutes.”

The bastard was smirking. Roxas faced forward again with a little shake of his head. “You're ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

He held his head high. “Irrelevant.”

Still unrepentantly pleased with himself, Axel finished up with the shoulders. “Arms up.”

Roxas promptly raised them out to his sides.

“Doesn't need too much taking in...” he observed, removing another pin.

“I have put on _some_ muscle,” Roxas declared. “I'm contractually obligated to work out, after all.”

“Can I see?”

He grinned. “Not until you're done with my jacket.”

Axel frowned, muttering, “How the tables have turned...”

A little proud of himself, Roxas snickered, but forced himself calm to prevent jostling his body. Axel worked the jacket's shape twice until he liked it, adjusting the sides.

“Shift your arms a little? I need to see how it moves.”

Knowing this routine, Roxas moved as he was told. Only a couple of pins were adjusted.

“The shoulder work should fix the issue with the sleeves and the length...”

“I have no idea how that works, so I'm just going to continue to believe you're a wizard.”

“And I won't correct you.” Axel assisted him in easing the jacket off, Roxas rotating his shoulders to disturb the material as little as possible. Watching Axel put the pants and jacket together to hang back up, he tried not to be too conscious of the fact that he was just standing there in his dress shirt and boxer-briefs.

“You'll be the belle of the ball,” Axel announced, putting the garments in their bag.

Forced-casual, Roxas remarked, “I like wearing stuff you've worked on to events like this...”

“You do?” Axel's eyes flickered his way, hanging the garment bag up. Roxas looked away, faintly embarrassed.

It would be too much to say that wearing something with Axel’s touch to it felt like bringing him along, in a very small way. That extremely sappy fact, however, would have to be tortured out of him before he admitted to it.

“... Yeah.” He refused to elaborate, but Axel didn't really need him to.

“You like thinking about me,” he grinned. Roxas went pink.

“Obviously.”

“Hey, that's fair. I never stop thinking about you,” Axel grinned, crossing the room to him and smoothly pulling him close. Like a reflex, Roxas's head tilted back and drew himself up to be nearly flush to him.

“I like that, too.”

One hand slid through Roxas's hair, lips brushing his with the promise of a kiss. Then, to his indignation, Axel pulled back instead.

“Would probably kill the mood if you got jabbed,” Axel explained, removing his bulky sewing belt.

“I'm pretty much used to it, but you're not wrong...”

With a snort, Axel dropped it and kissed him properly. That was more freakin' like it.

“Mm...” Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, leaning into the hand sliding over his jaw. With just a _little_ bit of possessive jealousy coming through, Axel squeezed gently and deepened the kiss, and Roxas opposed neither.

He was wrapping himself up indulgently in the feeling of Axel all around him, his own hands running up and down his lower back in response.

Between flights and promotions and concerts and recording, and people after people after _people_... it was a coveted rarity, being completely and openly himself with the person he chose, and Roxas kind of lived for it.

Sucking his lower lip and curling his fingers around blonde hair, Axel played with the unrealistic idea of showing up on the red carpet and declaring his love in the most flamboyantly scandalous manner conceivable, but decided this was probably the better way of showing Roxas how much he _felt_.

His free hand running slowly over him, he murmured against his lips, teasing, “How angry will you be if I tease you to the brink and those two extra minutes are the difference between coming and not?”

Eyes blissfully closed, the suggestion alone nearly made him groan. “Isn't the point to being famous that everyone wants to please you all the time?”

“That's _almost_ what I'm doing...” The roaming hand dropped to knead his ass, and Roxas arched closer to encourage him.

“Nn...”

He gave it a short, sharp slap before drawing back, leaving Roxas tingling from the sting. Axel started to pull off his own shirt.

“Got your blinds shut tight?” Roxas breathed, looking around at the drawn white curtains while he quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“Everything is covered and no one's allowed up here. Celebrity confidentiality.” Carelessly, the shirt was flung aside. Roxas grinned.

“You prepared for this.”

Briefly, Axel considered telling him just how much preparation he put into his visits, but decided against it. “I get limited time with you, I'm gonna _use_ it,” he informed him, sinking to one knee. His hands slid up his legs, lips pressing to the skin above his boxer-briefs.

“Nn...” Rushed with affection and lust, Roxas brushed one hand over Axel's jaw and the other through his wild hair. “I see you from this angle so often, you'd think I get used to it. But I never do...”

Smirking, Axel took the waistband between his teeth and dragged them down a little. The sight was like a jolt to his arousal, and Roxas got the vague impression of being seduced all over again.

“If you ever want to quit tailoring, you could make a killing as a stripper,” he breathed.

Axel lost his grip by starting to snicker, briefly resting his forehead against him and pulling them the rest of the way down with his hands. “I could pack away a fortune, buy a private island, take you away from the glitz?”

“If you keep talking like that, I'll start actually _considering_ it,” Roxas laughed, stepping out of them. “Go straight from here to the bank and set up a joint account.”

“ _Mm_...” Axel started kissing down along his hip. “I'm thinking somewhere hot...”

“Can't imagine why...” Idly, he dragged nails over Axel's jaw and was rewarded with lips against his hardening shaft. With a pleased sound, his fingertips dug in against the back of Axel's neck and his hair.

The kisses were wide, hot, and wet, working Roxas over to the head and taking him in. Roxas's breath caught – he was hardening still in his mouth and could _feel_ his cock twitch the moment Axel's lips parted over the head. “God, you're so -”

“Mm...”

Roxas lost the thread of his sentence as Axel's tongue moved around the head, blunt nails roving down his thighs, but he got the point across anyway. He took hold of the hair at the back of Axel's head, not restricting but pulling lightly. Axel admired his legs by feel and focused on getting him hard, swallowing him with enough ease to kiss the base.

The gasp was strained but his exhale was almost musical. Roxas's sounds almost always had a lyrical quality and Axel _loved_ it when he did that, showing his appreciation with a hard and slow suck. He didn't lose the note over his moan of Axel's name.

Heat and suction were becoming all that occupied Roxas's mind, as well as the look of Axel between his legs. The angle could've been deliberately chosen, for all Roxas knew, because the sight they made was perfectly erotic. He could see the faint flush of arousal on Axel's face and half-lidded eyes, reddened lips stretched around him and the occasional peek of a pink tongue when he teased...

One arm slid around Roxas's hips and held him firmly when he started to hum, and Roxas almost buckled into his hold.

“ _Fuck_ , you are way too good at this...”

He traced the head and drew back, inhaling. “Mm... Keep that on the down-low, once I start my stripping career... Can't make my patrons too curious.”

“ _Ngh_... Are you kidding me, I'm keeping your mouth to myself forever.”

“Good,” Axel purred, kissing the crown and taking him in again. Unsuccessfully, Roxas tried to use to second-long pause to clear his head, all his progress erased by a building rhythm and a hand squeezing his hip.

Swearing breathlessly, Roxas moved very gently with his mouth – not forcing him to take more, but getting into the motion. Moan stifled, Axel massaged his way back to his ass, and Roxas's head tilted back in relief.

“Ngh, so you _are_ planning more than this...”

Not that he didn't want more of his talented mouth, but with an _hour_ to themselves, Roxas wanted to make the most of that time.

Axel broke away to catch his breath, and to speak. “I told you, I _prepared_...”

He grinned, red-faced and gorgeous. “Knew I could count on you.”

Kissing his hip, Axel sat up on his knees to trail them hungrily higher. “I want to hear you moan... No one moans like you do...”

“No one's going to come running?”

“My assistant should be going out for lunch in a minute, if she hasn't already.”

“You sly-...” Roxas gave him a knowing smirk, watching him get back up and tilting his head to let him dapple more kisses along his jaw.

“I know. This is why you keep me.” One hand went to his back pocket. Roxas watched his hand, realizing that the sewing belt hadn't been all of the bulk.

“You really had that on you all morning?”

“No one's paying that close attention to what's in my pockets.” Axel withdrew a small, unopened bottle of lube.

“But _you_ were,” Roxas countered, licking his lips absently. “Were you thinking about this the whole time?”

“I'm thinking about this _most_ of the time.” Axel opened the bottle, meeting his eyes. “The Roxas-centric part of my brain happens to be right beside my libido.”

He snorted. “What an honor.”

“You're irresistible,” Axel claimed. He kissed his shoulder, then paused and added, “And your publicist puts you in _really_ tight pants.”

“ _God_ , I know,” Roxas exhaled, suddenly exasperated.

“Like, _damn_. How do you move?” Amused, Axel began slicking his fingers.

“Barely. That's what back-up dancers are for,” Roxas rolled his eyes. “Apparently it makes teenage girls wild with lust the world over.”

“It works on me.”

Roxas leaned in closer. “That's why I'm still okay with them.”

Taking the unspoken offer to kiss him, Axel hitched up one of his legs and let him hang on for support. With trained flexibility, Roxas relied on Axel's arm to keep him up and help him hold the position, kissing back with all the impatience he'd pent up in the weeks he'd waited to see him again.

Slick fingers sought his entrance; from experience, they both knew Roxas could handle some acrobatic exertion, but he was made tighter by the position. He inhaled audibly when the rough, sensitive skin was brushed.

“Ready for it?” Axel asked, tracing his upper lip with his tongue.

“Yeah...” Roxas breathed against his lips. “Ready.”

Going slow, Axel started to press one into him. Roxas shut his eyes against the stretch and held on firmly.

He never had an opportunity to get accustomed to this between visits with Axel. _Once_ , he'd tried it on his own... but it wasn't anywhere near the same. For one thing, he wasn't nearly as capable as Axel was at finding the right spot. At least Axel was gentle with him, when he was the one taking.

“Mm...” Roxas dropped his head forward heavily when Axel crooked his finger to find his prostate.

“There?”

“Mm-hm, right there.”

“Good...” Axel rocked his finger into him slow and steady, setting the rhythm for Roxas's own breathing.

“Your fingers are so long, fuck-...”

The presence of a single finger was easy enough to adjust to after a few moments, aided by the continual shocks of lust. Enthralled with Roxas to the point of getting off on touching him, Axel made a low, rough sound that may as well have been filthy words muttered in his ear for the effect it had.

He only wished he could get close enough to kiss up his neck, or _something_... but, as it was, it left him with nothing to do but take and watch the mirror over Axel's shoulder. They made an erotic picture, twined around each other... And, the more Roxas relaxed, the easier Axel's rhythm became. Stretching him was becoming secondary to teasing him, and it was starting to make him melt. His supporting leg trembled.

“Ngh-...”

“You're doing good... Want to be horizontal?”

Privately, Roxas was deeply appreciative of the praise. “I think I'll end up on my back one way or another, at this rate...”

“I should install a bed in here,” Axel mused, easing his finger out slowly.

“ _Mn_... I'm sure no one would wonder about that.”

“The comfort of my customers is key.” Kissing him, Axel lingered over it before bringing them both down to the carpet. If Roxas's brain wasn't a jumble of want, he might have wondered about the risk of pins on the floor, but he would've been reassured that it was safe anyway. As it was, nothing registered through his haze but _Axel_ , and he stretched out to show himself off without a trace of shame.

The showmanship paid off, Axel's gaze sweeping over him as he broke the kiss and settled between his legs. “I know you have continents full of people telling you that you're gorgeous... But you _really_ are.”

Roxas sat up on his elbows, admiring his view of Axel unzipping his jeans. “Then I've got the vote that really matters.”

“And you think my opinion matters,” Axel marveled, lifting his leg a little again to kiss the inside of his knee. “So you're a little crazy, but I like that too.”

He reddened. “Why shouldn't it? Don't tailors always want to give second opinions?” he teased. Axel laughed.

“Not wrong,” he agreed, and started to press his finger back inside. Grinning, Roxas let his head drop back a bit once he was inside again.

He was stretching him with more intention, now, and it was more _odd_ than uncomfortable. Still pleasurable, with the gentle stimulation against all the nerves that wanted it.

“Think you can take a second?” Axel murmured, reaching for the lube again.

“Yeah... Mn, you're being thorough...”

“I can't hurt you. I'm fond of you.” Adding a little more slick gel, Axel warmed it before working two fingers in. Roxas's breath hitched.

“Plus I can't go down the red carpet with a limp.”

“ _I_ think it'd be funny.”

“Of course you would -” The words became choked when Axel brushed his prostate again. Twisting his fingers, Axel focused most of his attention there and carried on the conversation with a huskier note.

“I'd love to see that get explained away.”

Roxas wasn't able to keep his voice contained anymore, but didn't really _want_ to. Between soft grunts and groans, he panted, “My publicist would find a way, and then take out some verbal whoop-ass on me.”

“See? Gotta stay careful. Your ass is precious to me.”

He was rotating his fingers infrequently with his thrusts, which did _very_ interesting things that he wanted more of. Needy, Roxas tried to part his legs more, though he didn't have much control over the one Axel was holding. “Nn, I can tell...”

“Fuck, that's pretty,” Axel praised, a little high on _looking_ at him. For a second, he just basked in how much trust Roxas was putting – quite literally – in his hands, how much he _liked_ him... And then he remembered a promise made to himself about reining in especially sappy thoughts, and thrust his fingers against his g-spot a little harder.

“Ah, _god_...” Stare broken, the tiny cry left Roxas's throat unbidden. Axel's exhale carried a hint of a laugh, pleased – when they'd first started sleeping together, Roxas had been so reserved when it came to his voice... but that hesitation had long since broken down, much to Axel's pleasure.

“S'my own private concert. Tell me when you're ready for more...”

“Could you be any more embarrassing?” Roxas shook with both a suppressed laugh and a moan. “Go on, keep going...”

Again, Axel added more lubrication before pressing in the third. “I could be. I could start talking about your eyes or hair or smile. I could get _poetic._ ”

“ _Mngh_ -... You wouldn't...”

“That blonde is so dazzling that I thought the sun had walked through the door and needed a suit fixed, the first time I met you.”

“Oh my _god_.”

Carefully, Axel stretched him on three fingers and grinned. “Your eyes make me think of fire when it burns blue.”

Roxas slapped a hand over his face. “I will kick you.”

“You won't, because I can _not_ fuck you with the wind knocked out of me.”

“Beaten by a technicality,” Roxas groaned. It was a little too breathy to sound like a lament.

“Ah, victory. The greatest aphrodisiac of them all,” Axel purred. Roxas hadn't noticed that he'd relaxed faster than he normally would have in his distraction, and Axel was having an easier time stretching him for it.

“Nn-... Why do I let you talk...”

“You like it when I talk.”

“So say something I want to hear.”

Rotating his fingers again, Axel lowered his voice and obliged. “Feels like you're just about ready...”

“Mm...” Briefly nibbling his lower lip, Roxas let out a shuddering breath. “Then don't make me wait anymore.”

His fingers slid out carefully and Axel grabbed a condom from his back pocket. “Would you do the honors?”

“Of course,” Roxas grinned, accepting the package and tearing it expertly. Axel watched him sit up and take his erection in hand, rolling the condom onto him.

“It's too bad I can't fuck you 'til you scream... You technically need to save your voice.”

“You act like it's that easy to get me to scream,” Roxas challenged.

“Trying to tempt me into trying. Subtle.”

“What? Never,” he feigned innocence. Poorly.

Axel started to slick himself hastily, kneeling over him and kissing him once. “The whole point to secrecy is not getting you in trouble,” he mock-chided. “But I can't resist a challenge, so...”

“Mm...” Roxas pulled him down invitingly. “You're such a bad influence.”

With a snicker of agreement, he settled over Roxas to kiss him again and positioned his hips with a guiding hand. Roxas took a steadying breath to bear through the pressure, before he was caught up in being kissed.

It was slow and smooth, paradoxically yielding and hard, stretching him wider than fingers could. Axel's hand, still slick, wrapped around Roxas's cock and stroked languidly while he adjusted to it – god, he was being so good to him and Roxas was _deeply_ appreciative, groan muffled until Axel broke the kiss to catch the tail end of it.

“- _Hah_...” Roxas breathed, arms winding up around him. “What treatment...”

“The world doesn't get to see you at your best,” Axel murmured, voice rougher. “You're so fucking incredible when you're all blissed out...”

He couldn't have blushed more, which was kind of a relief. Tilting his head up, Roxas kissed his jaw and down his neck, wherever his lips happened to land. Axel's hips rocked shallowly, not any faster than his hand was going, and Roxas's moan vibrated against his skin.

“Ngh – Fuck, Rox, I felt that everywhere...”

Eyes drifting up, Roxas gave him a small smirk and intentionally tightened inside, just for a moment. It had all the effect he wanted, Axel almost being taken apart before his eyes and groaning before he could help himself.

“ _Fuck_.”

Seeking out his lips again, Axel kissed him to silence his snickers. Roxas brushed his tongue along Axel's teeth, holding him as a willing prisoner with an arm around his neck.

The kiss relaxed his entire body, dizzy and high off the heat all around and working into him gradually. The thrusts were smooth and, mercifully, not so slow as Axel went, fucking him deeper with each one. Roxas rolled his hips back to give him a deeper angle and moaned when he felt him take it, Axel growling against his lips and kissing him more vehemently. He almost forgot to stroke him, but Roxas didn't mind at the moment when there was so much to feel.

Privately, Roxas reflected that if there was one upside to not having much time for each other, it was that the reunion sex was _awesome_. He drank in every reaction, feeling missed and wanted the more Axel seemed to lose himself in it.

When Axel remembered that he'd been stroking him off, he wasn't nearly as slow or teasing anymore. He stroked off-rhythm and Roxas nipped him at the rush of sensation, much to Axel's approval.

“Mmn...” Spurred on, Axel drove his hips into him harder. Roxas was completely willing and opened up to him by now, rocking with the motion and breathing faster when he could. A burst of energy came with a strong flare of euphoria and Axel kissed him hard, urging him closer – he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, when Roxas was just _so_...

“ _Mn-!_ ” The heat was growing frantic. Roxas's nail dug in at the back of his neck, breaking the kiss with another musical moan, only clipped by their rutting. “Axel-... Can't take much more...”

Axel purred. “Good – want you to get off while I'm still inside, you have no idea how good it feels... You sound so good...”

“Ngh-... I have _some_ idea.” Roxas pressed desperately into his hand, and Axel almost laughed, stroking him faster. Whatever Roxas tried to say to follow that with quickly deteriorated beyond comprehension, but it grew much louder as pleasure worked towards a boiling point. He held Axel tighter.

As much as he was able, Axel wound around him, thrusts faster. He wanted to hold out, just a little longer, but he was a slave to indulgence, and the blatant need was doing it for Roxas like nothing else had. “ _Nngh_ , Rox -”

That was as much as Roxas could take. Both arms and legs pressed into him seconds before he gasped and spilled hot into his hand, little spasms working through his body and heightening every sensation around Axel's cock. He tried to last a few more thrusts, to no avail.

“ _Nngh_...”

“Axel...” Roxas panted, tensed blissfully around him through his orgasm. Blank nirvana left, and in its wake was hazy, buzzing warmth.

“Mn...” Axel's exhale was shaky, burying his face briefly against Roxas's hair. “Yeah...”

Slowly, Roxas's limbs unwound and sank to the floor, stretching out. “That was _so_... exactly what I needed.”

“I'm a full-service tailor,” Axel said, regaining control of his breathing, and rolled off of him to splay out beside him. Roxas snorted, still winded.

“Am I being charged for a happy ending fitting?”

“No, that's complimentary,” he shook his head. “Don't put that on my online reviews, I reserve that for _you_.”

“My lips are sealed,” Roxas grinned, and leaned over to kiss him. Contentedly, Axel returned it and ran his unsullied hand through his hair absently. The kiss was slow and comfortable, Roxas languidly taking his lips with a hum until the elbow he'd propped himself on ached and he had no choice but to sink against Axel's chest.

“If you can get away any time this week... you should come over,” Axel suggested, mumbling a little. “Or I'll go to you, spare you from needing a wig.”

Roxas was a bit muffled. “I could skip out on a bit of sleep to see you...”

“I'd keep you up way longer than 'a bit',” Axel lamented, frowning. “Shouldn't cut into your work, so... we'll figure out another time.”

Lifting his head, Roxas searched his expression, honestly a little let down. He didn't necessarily have to go over for sex...

But then, every time they met up for not-sex, they still wound up talking for several hours while they came up with crazy things to do. Like driving all over the city and hitting every twenty-four hour convenience store for one specific flavor of ice cream bar.

It had taken so long that they'd wound up watching the sunrise. Roxas's make-up artist had needed to go to some lengths to make him look alert, and his manager had been _very_ unimpressed.

“... I could get you on the guest list for the after-party, if you want some of the experience.”

Axel considered him with vague surprise. “... You know I'd kidnap you.”

“As long as you waited for me to make the right appearances, then I have a reason to leave early,” Roxas justified, partially to himself. Axel started to grin.

“... And you won't catch hell if you're not full of _pep_ the next day?”

“I'll pretend to have a hangover.”

Axel stole a kiss. “I almost feel guilty. Robbing Olette of her date.”

'Guilty' had recently been redefined in Axel's books as 'irrationally pleased'.

“She'll be happy for me,” Roxas dismissed. “Anyway, she might be as tired as I'll be by that point.”

“Then this sounds like a good thing for everyone.”

Roxas kissed his shoulder, feeling considerably better. “I'll see you there, then.”

“Oh shit, what do I have to wear...”

Sitting up, Roxas gave him a long look, which Axel seemed to find amusing.

“Maybe I can borrow someone else's suit. Make some temporary adjustments, then later snip the threads and get it dry cleaned. No one ever has to know.”

“That sounds like a set up to get sued,” Roxas smacked his side lightly.

“It'll be wacky fun.” Axel sat up with a grunt. “We should start cleaning ourselves up...”

Nodding, Roxas stretched, but didn't yet make to get on his feet. “So, how much _is_ left of my appointment?”

“About fifteen minutes?” Axel guessed as he sought the clock, impressed with himself when he found that he was more or less on the mark.

“Efficient. My manager will like that,” Roxas commented.

“We're getting better at almost-quickies.”

“We should really practice more, though.”

“You're right. Why settle for less than our best?” Removing the condom and tying it off, Axel discarded it and worked on cleaning off his hand and streaked abdomen before it could get too unpleasant.

“Exactly,” Roxas agreed, and started getting to his feet slowly. Hand now clean, Axel went to offer it to him.

“You sore?”

He accepted the hand up. “Nn... A bit, but I'll walk it off.”

“You're so resilient.” Axel kissed him briefly, because he couldn't resist, then parted to locate his shirt.

“Like I said, contract-ordered work outs.”

“You look more fit, already,” he grinned.

Roxas drifted back to his underwear and started pulling the boxer-briefs back up over his hips. “I'm trying to find the innuendo in there.”

“Not everything I say is innuendo.”

“I've known you too long to buy that,” Roxas countered, grabbing the rest of his clothing from the curtain.

Axel straightened out his shirt and shot him an exaggerated wink. “You don't need to buy anything from me, I'll give it out for free. Except the alterations, those'll cost.”

Roxas just rolled his eyes before disappearing inside his shirt.

“So I'll text you tonight, figure out this whole after-party deal...” Axel zipped up his pants and grabbed his sewing belt off the floor. “Who are we pretending I am? Or am I going as your tailor?”

“You're going as my friend,” he snorted. “Luckily I can still have those and keep up my heterosexual disguise.”

“Ah, cunning.”

Roxas slid his pants back on. “As long as I leave with Olette, no one will question you coming with us.”

“Speaking of Olette, does she need her dress altered?”

“I don't want to overburden you, and she doesn't mind if it's not perfectly fitted to her.”

“You and yours get priority, don't worry about it,” Axel dismissed airily, intentions becoming entirely transparent.

“And you want to prove you won't be petty and jealous?” Roxas filled in the blanks.

“Ex _actly_.”

He grinned. “I'll ask her, but she might not want me to spend the extra money.”

“I'll discount it,” Axel declared, spreading his arms. “Bask in my generosity.”

“Okay, don't overdo it,” Roxas rolled his eyes, and tugged one of his arms down to pull it around himself.

“I don't do anything halfway.”

He squeezed Axel briefly. “I know.”

They enjoyed the novelty of having time to just _hold_ each other, until Axel's compulsion to glance at the clock became too strong to bear. He sighed, “Should probably get back to your manager. Or chauffeur. Whoever.”

“Yeah,” he agreed reluctantly, but didn't yet let go. “They'll come looking for me if I'm gone too much longer. I'll try to come to pick up the tux myself...”

“That'd be... good.”

“I'll text you if I can't, and... y'know, someone'll come by for it.”

“And I'll text you back nudes.”

Roxas gave him a sour look. “Don't even joke about that,” he reprimanded, then pulled him down for a kiss since he'd rather do that than get annoyed with him. Axel deepened it immediately, pushing aside the wish that they _could_ do stuff like that without risking Roxas's career.

They didn't part for a while, and only once they'd finished memorizing the details of each other's mouths. Axel murmured when they parted, “I'm a little obsessed with you, you know. In a non-creepy way.”

He tilted his head. “Maybe a _little_ creepy, but I think that was unavoidable. Whatever, I'm into it.”

Snickering, Axel kissed him one more time. “Alright, professionalism...”

Taking a step back, Roxas straightened his clothes and retrieved his wallet from his pocket. He withdrew a bill, insisting on tipping as was customary, but gave him a stern look before holding it out. “Don't take this the wrong way. For the fitting.”

“I feel dirty.” Axel accepted it anyway. It was all Roxas could do to resist rolling his eyes again, shaking his head.

“Thanks,” Roxas said, his slight smile suggesting that he probably wasn't just thanking him for the suit fitting, and turned towards the armchair to grab his coat.

Axel didn't tell him that he loved him. That didn't often feel right for them, sentimentality more often leading them both to brooding instead of warm fuzzies, but he was sure Roxas knew all the same. Instead, he said, “See you later.”

“Sooner than later,” Roxas vowed, and didn’t say he loved him, either. He went for the door, certain that his manager was already downstairs taking care of the payment, and spared Axel one more glance before going to join them. Axel stared after him for a moment, then turned to regard the empty room.

He really hoped he'd bring Olette for a fitting. Partially because the idea of fitting a dress for Roxas's friend-date in the same place he fucked him was _so satisfying_ , but more so because he was sure he'd come along. Any excuse to spend time near each other was taken, after all.

He shook off the jealous pangs. If anything was reassurance that jealousy wasn't needed, it was knowing that. Roxas loved him just as much.

And he still had about five minutes before his next client, which gave him _very_ little time to spot-clean the carpet.

Axel snapped out of his reverie and went to work hiding any lingering evidence of his affair, and turned on the corner-mounted TV to Entertainment Tonight to catch up on the latest gossip about his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a celebrity AU prompt submitted through our tumblr, and posted as our thirteenth AO3 fic! AkuRoku was all that felt fitting. (Fitting! Get it?!)
> 
> If you'd like to drop us a prompt, stop by our ask box at lanternjawedstudmuffin.tumblr.com!


End file.
